After The Rain Storm
by Kames all the way
Summary: What happens when a rain storm has been building up inside james. Will it finally be released? Willanyone be there to calm the storm? Promise its probably not that bad. I just suck at summaries! :P


_**Authors Note: Hello there peeps, okay so I don't even know how this came to be honestly. One minute I was listening to some music and the next thing I know I was typing. :P I don't even know where this was going at all until i was like 3/4 done with part one. So that means that this will most likely be a two-shot, but most definitely not past 3 parts. Okay so I hope you enjoy I guess. :P :S**_

_**After The Rain Storm~**_

_**James' POV:**_

I run towards the Palm Woods. Tears burning in my eyes. I can't believe what i just heard. Not only was Kendall gay, but is going out with Logan. How could he choose Logan over me?! Am i not pretty enough. Apparently not it he chose him.

Then again it's not like he knew about my crush, but come on Logan. I mean sure he's my best friend too, but why not me. I guess my life is just made to be filled with disappointments.

First, my parents never being there for me. Heck they were divorced because of me. They always fought because I was such disappointment in their eyes.

Of course I never let it show how much it affected me. I was such an amazing actor that nobody had a clue of how broken I was inside. The only thing that kept me from ending my life was Kendall knight. The fearless leader of big time rush. Of course to me he was much more than that. He was the most amazing human being ever made. He was sweet, caring, funny, overall everything you could ever ask for in a best friend.

I never cried, but sometimes I had an urge to. I didn't because I knew that it wouldn't fix anything. I never once in my life have shed a tear, for that to happen something extremely upsetting must happen. So it doesn't surprise me that this is what it took to break me. Sure the tears haven't come out yet, but they're ready to finally be released after all these years of being held in.

I obviously didn't want to let Kendall or Logan know how upset I was so after the news I just said I was tired and going to take a nap.

As I rushed through the hotel doors, I accidentally bumped into someone and we both came down. I was surprised to see Jett laying below me. We quickly got and looked at each other. I was about to keep making my way towards 2J because tears were seemingly about to stream down my face, but was stopped by Jett grabbing my wrist.

"Hey what's wrong, why are you crying" Jett said, he sounded genuinely concerned. I looked up to see his eyes had worried written all over them. It was the first time I have ever seen this side of Jett and I had to say so far I liked it.

"N-Nothing" I said as I tried to get away from his grip.

"James you may have everyone else fooled, but ever since the day I saw you I could tell you were broken deep down inside" Jett said to me. My jaw dropped and my eyes were getting even blurrier.

"I-I have n-no idea w-what you're t-talking about" I said getting more frustrated with his tightened grip. He didn't respond he just started to drag me towards the stair case. We soon reached apartment 2J where he opened the door and led me to mine and Kendall's room.

"Sorry but I didn't want to discuss this in public. Anyways James yes you do, what happened. I know that look in your eyes. It's like it hasn't rained in 12 and when it does it will be a major rain storm" he said sitting down in front of me while still holding both my hands.

I didn't respond because I knew he was right. As the first drop fell the storm started. I started to sob uncontrollably as he pulled me into his embrace and I snuggled closer. Tears wouldn't stop coming down and it was because they were done being held in. They lasted 12 years, but once one slipped out, the dam would entirely break.

It had been held an hour of non-stop tears coming down my face while being embraced by Jett's warmness. I felt strangely comfortable and safe. I didn't hear Jett complaining and I suddenly wondered why he was doing this. As soon as my tears stopped I sat up and looked down at Jett. He looked at me then sat up too.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him. I see him look down for a second then back up at me.

"Well, because I was exactly like you when I came here" he said, looking extremely nervous. I grabbed his hand to try to calm him down, which he smiled at, then continued.

"I acted like everything was perfectly fine but inside I was hurting. It didn't get better and I was never able to cry to let myself release some of the pain. So when I first saw you I saw that you looked just like I did. I saw the way your eyes had that dullness that you only get when you've never cried as you see mine" he said pointing to his eyes. I could see what he was talking about. His eyes looked completely dry and lifeless. Then suddenly they started to moisten up. I immediately knew he was going to, for the first time in his life, cry.

"It's ok Jett. You can cry now. I know how painful it is and let me tell you after crying for about 30 minutes I feel so much better." I said getting a sad smile from him and a single drop from his eyes. I pulled him into a hug and he returned it. Then I heard a loud crash and saw that outside was just as damp as his face. It was like the world was crying with them for the first time ever.

"So are you going to tell me what finally made you break" Jett said as he pulled away. I bit my lip and then decided to tell him.

"Well first off my parents divorce. That's the time when I started to hold back all my tears. I never cried since then. Until today when Kendall and Logan came out to me and Carlos and said they were dating", I said, looking at him and I noticed his eyes soften.

"Oh I didn't know you liked Kendall. Well it still sucks that a broken heart is what brought us both to break. Honestly if I wouldn't have found you when you were about to break down I would still be holding back my tears right now. So thanks." he said giving me a small smile. I gave him a warm smile back.

"No thank you for being here when I finally did break. I don't think I could've managed without you. I just don't know why Kendall picked Logan I mean am I not pretty enough…" I said tears welling up in my eyes again.

"No no, please don't cry. Of course you're pretty. Heck you're the most gorgeous guy ive ever laid my eyes on, inside and out" Jett said while hole my hands tight. I intertwined them with his and blushed at his comment.

"Well you're not so bad yourself" I said making him blush as well.

Soon we started to chat about random things until he asked me a particular question.

"So do you still have feelings for Kendall even after today" he said to me.

"You know what, I honestly don't know. I mean I guess part of me will always love him, but at least now it's not all of me. Why do you ask?" I say curious as to why he asked me this.

"I just wanted to make sure before I did something" he said.

"Doing wh-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. I was shocked to say the least. I then realized that I haven't kissed back and Jett pulled back. Fear in his eyes as well as a bit of hurt.

"I'm sorry I should've never done that. I don't want-" I cut him off by throwing myself on him and kissing him hard. He immediately kissed back and lay down on top of him.

I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he gave me right away. He started to moan as I searched his mouth with my tongue. He gabbed my hips the trusted upwards, making me let out a moan at the friction happening down there. I started to grind down as well, setting a steady rhythm. Because we were to busy moaning and lost in each others taste, we didn't hear the door to the bedroom opening. We kept our actions going until we were interrupted by a loud scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" I heard Kendall's voice say. Me and Jett pulled apart and looked towards the door. Standing there was Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, all with their jaws dropped. My face turned red and I buried my face in Jett's neck. I heard Jett chuckle then wrap his arms around me.

"Well if you must know, me and James were kind of having a moment" I heard Jett say. I looked up to see my three band mates glaring at me. I totally forgot what would happen if I got involved with Jett. I forgot how much Kendall hated Jett, but honestly I didn't care. The Jett I met a few hours ago proved his worth to me.

"James what the hell is this?!" Logan said this time. I just rolled my eyes, and I thought he was the smart one.

"Didn't you just hear Jett? We were having a moment" I looked at Jett to see his face break into a big smile. I smiled back and pecked him on the lips since I still had to deal with the three best friends.

"James did you forget how big of a jerk Jett is and how we don't like him" Carlos said. I again just rolled my eyes. I never said I didn't like Jett, honestly I only didn't talk to him for Kendall's sake, but now that Kendall has Logan I don't really care.

"Umm, correction I never said I didn't like Jett. Kendall is the one with the hatred towards Jett. I honestly didn't see what was bad about Jett" I said with a shrug.

"Aww, thanks babe" jet said, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed at the cute pet name he gave me.

"Are you seriously going out with him James? I would've thought you were smarter than that. And since when were you both gay anyways?" Kendall said staring at me, as well as the other two. I just let out a sigh and sat up.

"First of all I was gay since I was about 13, Jett I have no clue about. Second of all just because you don't like Jett doesn't mean he's not an amazing person" I said sending Kendall a glare. Who the hell did he think he was trying to dictate who I can and can't date?

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were gay?" Logan said. I just shrugged then looked back down at Jett. He was just grinning, way too much for my liking, but whatever I guess.

"So when did you two start dating" Kendall said, saying dating with much venom. I raised an eyebrow at Jett and he just shrugged and nodded his head.

"Since I was coming over here to take a nap" I said, not wanting to tell them about my break down. That was something that was never to be talked about again.

"So you started dating about 2 hours ago" Kendall said, looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah pretty much" Jett said this time. The three in the door looked shocked and... Disgusted? It can't be. I thought that they would understand me being gay, but I guess ill just find somewhere else if im not wanted. Heck I could just stay with Jett.

"Jamie what's wrong" Jett said. I'm pretty sure he knew that I was about to start crying since he see's right through me.

"I'll tell you later" I said, while looking at him. He just nodded his head and gave me a small smile before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Wait what's wrong? How come you can't tell him in front of us? Since when do you keep secrets from us?!" Kendall said disbelief in his voice. This is so not what I wanted right now. I wanted to just go and cuddle all day with Jett. I really don't want to fight with the three, especially Kendall.

"Its nothing calm down. I've never kept secrets from you guys. It's not like I have juicy secrets anyway" I said, trying to drop the topic, but I totally forgot that Kendall can also read me like a book. Not as good as Jett, mind you, but enough to know when I'm lying.

"That's a lie James and you know it" Kendall said. He looked a bit hurt that I lied to him, but I just wasn't ready to tell them how broken I was all these years and especially not about my crush on Kendall. I also don't want to cry in front on them. The only person who I feel comfortable enough to do that with is Jett, for as weird as it may sound.

"You know what, yes it was a lie, but I really don't care. I just don't feel like talking about it" I said standing up, taking Jett's hand in mine. He stood up with me, which gave me all the force I needed. All three of them gave me a hurt look and I felt guilty, but at the same time it wasn't any of their business.

"Wow James, you feel comfortable telling a complete stranger, but not your 3 best friends since kindergarten" Logan said, hurt evident in his voice. At this I was angered quite a bit.

"First of all has no stranger, he's my boyfriend. Second yes, because in one look he figured out everything I was hiding and feeling while you guys don't even know im hiding something? Now who's the one who should feel ashamed of themselves" I said to them. They looked guilty and hurt at the same time, but it's not my fault they didn't notice anything about me.

"James we're so-" I cut Carlos off not wanting to hear their pity or apologies.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry because if you were really my best friends since kindergarten, you should have noticed how much I changed over the years, but no you guys had to keep on with your lives and not pay any attention to me" I said, tears gathering in my eyes. I held them back because I would not show my most broken state to my best friends.

"Jamie, why didn't you ever tell us? We would've helped you. If you ever needed a shoulder to cry on you could've came to us, you didn't have to go to this a fucker to get comfort" Kendall said to me. My anger was boiling hot.

"Kendall shut the fuck up for once and actually listens. I never cried, never in my life so I didn't need a shoulder to cry on. Today was the first actual day where I finally couldn't hold it in anymore, so I just exploded. It just so happens to be that when I was on my way to the apartment to let it all finally out, Jett noticed in a second all the pain I had deep down, something you guys still aren't aware of. So he took me here and I finally let myself burst in front of him. He comforted me and with that we kissed and I liked it so we continued" I said to them. Kendall seemed the most affected, which I had no idea why.

"What was so bad about today that let you finally crack?" Logan said, looking completely confused. I let out a loud sigh before turning to Jett.

"Is he serious, please tell me he's not" I said to him, begging that Logan was just kidding. I did not want to admit my feelings for Kendall right now. It would hurt too much to be rejected. Sure I enjoyed being with Jett, but till take a while to get over my first crush.

"I'm afraid so baby, you want me to tell them?" he said giving me a sympathetic look. I just sighed again and shook my head. This was my secret to tell, not his. I gave out a sigh and braced myself for impact.

"Well its simple really, Kendall and Logan are going out, while I have a crush on Kendall since I was like 13 so, you can pretty much figure out the rest" I said to them. Logan and Kendall gave me a look of sympathy, which I really didn't want, while Carlos just looked like he solved the hardest puzzle in the world.

"No wonder. How didn't I ever notice it before?" Carlos said, while face palming. I just gave him a confused look.

"The way you were always looking at him, the touches, everything makes sense now" Carlos said trying to clarify his previous statement. I just shrugged and looked towards Kendall and Logan wanting to hear what they were going to say.

"Umm, I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry, I didn't know" Logan said to me. I just rolled my eyes, has not the one I wanted to hear out. I looked at Kendall, but he had a blank expression on his face.

"I-I can't believe you just said that" Kendall said. I just stood there with my jaw dropped.

"Why would you say tha-" I was cut off by Kendall pulling me forward and connecting his lips to mine. I was shocked to say the least, but I was too mesmerized by his the taste of his lips to pull back. I started to kiss back and melted more into the kiss. I moaned as he gave my ass a squeeze and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth and explore it to the fullest. Being lost in his marvelous lips, I totally forgot about everything around me, which includes everyone.

_**The End~**_

_**Ok Soooo… I was really confused while writing this story so I have no idea what I was doing. I didn't even know how to stop this part so I did the most dramatic thing that came to mind… Okay I have no idea how to start the next part or how this will end. I don't even know who James will end up with. Any ideas suggested would be appreciated if you can even think of any.**_

_** Okay, anyways, review, favorite, follow, and stuff. :P I'll have the next part up whenever I can actually get an idea and I'm not writing mute! Because that is my baby right now. Honestly tell me if you guys even want a next part.:P I'll be fine with whatever.**_


End file.
